Reinos Perdidos
by Cleo Lowrent
Summary: Três anos se passaram e o Mundo das Trevas precisa de um novo rei. Yusuke e o pessoal têm que voltar ao Makai para uma novo torneio. Algumas descobertas e reencontros traçarão novos caminhos.
1. No templo

- URAMESHI! - A porta do quarto foi ao chão, relevando a figura de Kuwabara ainda com o chute armado - ACORDA SEU IMBECIL!

Yusuke sentou-se na cama. Olhou para os lados desentendido e viu o rosto furioso de Kuwabara o encarando. Piscou os olhos sonolentos algumas vezes. E caiu desmaiado de novo.

- OH SEU INFELIZ, EU MANDEI VOCÊ ACORDAR! - Kuwabara criou um cabeção furioso pra cima de Yusuke, que limitou-se a resmungar, enrolando-se mais ainda nos lençóis.

Kuwabara mirou um potente golpe em cima da cabeça do amigo, mas ele virou-se para o lado. Kuwabara piscou, e tentou acertá-lo novamente, mas ele virou de novo, com baba escorrendo pela boca.

- Tudo bem. - Kuwabara suspirou, acalmando-se - Deixa pra lá, pode dormir, eu vou dar esse ingresso pro show de luta pra outra pessoa ir comigo e...

- KUWABARA, meu amigão, bom dia! n.n - Yusuke ergueu-se num pulo, fazendo o outro dar de cara no chão - E aí, o que você manda? Sabe, eu ando com uma vontade louca de ver um show de luta e...

- Seu idiota, eu não vim te convidar pra show nenhum.

- Ah é? Então me acordou pra quê, ein? Vai ver se eu tô na esquina... - Yusuke já ia pular de novo na cama, mas Kuwabara segurou-o pela gola.

- Yusuke, você tá ficando cada vez mais burro. Por acaso se esqueceu que temos que ir para o templo da Mestra Genkai hoje?! Eu fiquei esperando por você na estação mais de uma hora, nós já estamos atrasados! - Kuwabara balançou Yusuke, cuspindo os fogos do inferno.

- Peraí, peraí, que estresse! - Yusuke livrou-se da mão do amigo, coçando a nuca - Eu só dormi um pouquinho mais do que devia... Ontem eu fiquei treinando até tarde, não é brinquedo não, tô pregado.

- Isso não é desculpa! - Ralhou Kuwabara, empurrando Yusuke para o banheiro - Vai logo lavar essa cara remelenta e trocar de roupa que a Mestra disse que era urgente, tá entendendo?! Anda, Urameshi!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oh inferno, quanto trabalho. - Koenma ia carimbando a pilha de folhas à sua frente e atirando tudo pro alto, fazendo com que George tivesse que correr pela sala alucinadamente para recolhê-las.

- Senhor Koenma, vá com calma!

- Ô trapizonga, trabalha mais e reclama menos. - Disse o outro sem nem levantar a cabeça. - Eu tenho que terminar com isso logo porque daqui à pouco preciso ir ao templo de Genkai.

- Genkai? - Estranhou George - Não me diga que...

- É isso mesmo, filho de cruz credo, ela ainda tá viva.

- Não é isso, Senhor... - George cambaleava agora, com uma monumental pilha de papéis carimbados nos braços - Eu queria saber se o Senhor vai dar a notícia ao Yusuke e aos outros sobre o novo torneio!

- Mas é lógico, seu infeliz, o que mais eu ia fazer lá? - Respondeu Koenma sem interromper a atividade - O Yusuke disse que iria voltar ao Mundo das Trevas no próximo torneio, então eu tenho que acertar a vinda dele, assim como a de Kurama.

- Kurama também, Senhor?

- É, Kurama também. Ah, é, dessa vez Kuwabara também irá.

- Eles já sabem disso? - Perguntou o demônio aproximando-se, curioso.

- Se eu tô indo lá falar sobre isso é porque eles não sabem né sua mula! - Koenma acertou a cabeça de George com um bastão tirado sabe-se lá de onde, fazendo com que o diabo derrubasse toda a pilha recolhida. Koenma dilatou os olhos, fulo da vida - OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, criatura, trata de arrumar isso aí seu imprestável!

- Ah, Senhor Koenma, como o senhor é cruel! - George choramingou, tratando de recolher tudo rapidinho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Até logo, mamãe. - Kurama acentiu enquanto a mãe ajeitava o colarinho de sua camisa.

- Até logo, meu filho! - A mulher afastou-se, dando um sorriso doce - Vá com cuidado. E traga seus amigos para jantar qualquer dia desses!

- Claro, mamãe, eu trarei. - Kurama sorriu, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça e virando-se. - Tchau!

Deu alguns passos quando parou, ouvindo uma voz da janela:

- Suuichi! Não demore! - Era seu irmãozinho, que tinha o mesmo nome que ele, acenando do andar de cima - Comprei um jogo novo e quero que jogue comigo!

- Eu não vou demorar, Suuichi! - Sorriu Kurama, acenando de volta - Quando eu voltar, prometo que vamos jogar!

O irmão continuou acenando, enquanto Kurama virava-se, continuando seu caminho.

-"O que será que a Mestra Genkai quer conosco?" - Pensou, olhando pro chão pensativo enquanto os passarinhos da manhã começavam a cantar no jardim de sua casa à medida que ele se distanciava - "Tão de repente... Se for o que estou pensando, muitas coisas vão acontecer. Mas, da mesma forma, é um tanto inesperado."

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo, fechando os olhos e chutando uma pedrinha no caminho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Botan desceu de seu remo às pressas, tropeçando um pouco antes de recobrar o equilíbrio. Abriu a porta do templo com uma expressão desesperada:

- AH DESCULPEM, ESTOU ATRASADA!

Genkai, sentada num canto do aposento jogando video-game, ergueu os olhos para ela entediada.

- Finalmente alguém chegou.

- Mas ein?! - Botan olhou para os lados com os olhos dilatando - Cadê todo mundo?! Eu vim pra cá voando feito uma louca com medo de que já estivessem todos aqui!

- Se enganou. - Genkai voltou a atenção para seu jogo, onde visivelmente dava uma surra violenta num robôzão - Eles ainda não chegaram.

- Mas que coisa, esse povo é muito irresponsável, fala sério...

Mal Botan terminou de falar, elas ouviram um barulho do lado de fora. Algo parecido com um estouro de boiada, que acabou resultando num alto e fluente berro à poucos metros.

- YUKINAAAAAAAAAA, MEU AMOOOR! Já estou aqui!

Botan sorriu, animada, correndo para a varanda ao lado. Apoiou-se num dos pilares de madeira da cobertura e acenou, contente, vendo Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara se aproximando.

- Pois é, Kurama, que coicidência você estar morando aqui por perto, foi muito bom ter te encontrado no caminho, tem muito tempo que eu não venho aqui, quase não lembrava como chegar... - Comentava Yusuke com Kurama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, observando o céu.

- É verdade. Faz bastante tempo desde a última vez. - Kurama riu, enquanto lá na frente Kuwabara cumprimentava Botan feliz da vida, perguntando por Yukina.

- Ei, vocês dois, andem logo! - Botan interrompeu-os, fazendo gestos com as mãos.

- Já chegamos, já chegamos... - Disse Yusuke com um sorriso bobo quando eles alcançaram a varanda - E aí Botan, fala menina, quanto tempo que eu não te vejo ein!

- Depois que você deixou de ser detetivo sobrenatural, ficou difícil né! - Disse Botan estirando a língua, em seguida virou-se para Kurama sorridente - Oi, Kurama, como você está?

- Eu estou muito bem, Botan, obrigado. E você, como tem passado?

- Eu tô joinha, joinha! - Ela ergueu o polegar, sentindo as bochechas ferverem. - "Ele continua tão bonito..."

- Kazuma! - Eles ouviram uma voz doce. Yukina aparecera na porta, com os cabelos presos em trancinhas, segurando uma bandeija com canecas.- Ah, nossa, estão todos aqui! Sejam bem vindos!

- Yukinha, minha flor! - Kuwabara correu para ela com lágrimas nos olhos - Olha só, Yukina, eu vim aqui só pra te ver!

- Mentiroso. - Fizeram os outros, com gotas na cabeça.

- Vão ficar aí parados ou vão entrar? - Genkai apareceu ao lado de Yukina, com o rosto sério

- E ái, Mestra! Tinha até esquecido da sua cara! - Disse Yusuke surpreso - Caramba, você ainda tá viva, fala sério aí..,

- Cale a boca, eu não sou como você que chega perto de morrer com facilidade nas mãos do inimigo.

-"Essa velha continua a mesma, não mudou nada, ô saco..." - Ele pensou, cerrando os dentes aborrecido.

- Vamos entrar.

Eles seguiram Genkai para dentro do templo. O dia estava ensolarado e agradável, fazendo com que a luz que entrasse dentro do aposento tornasse o ambiente acolhedor. Eles se sentaram em círculo, enquanto Yukina servia canecas de chá para todos. Kuwabara bebia uma atrás da outra, sempre pedindo pra que a youkai do gelo voltasse até ele com uma nova.

- Ô Kuwabara, você vai passar mal... - Observou Yusuke.

- Fica quieto, Urameshi, esse chá foi feito com amor pela minha Yukina. - Respondeu o outro - Eu poderia beber para sempre.

- Vamos logo ao que interessa. - Genkai sentou-se na frente deles, cruzando os braços.

- É mesmo, vamos logo com isso. - Disse Yusuke massageando um dos ombros - Vamos que eu tenho mais o que fazer, se a Keiko descobre que eu tô aqui ao invés de buscá-la pra fazer compras hoje ela vai me escalpelar e...

- Seu idiota, ontem você disse que não tinha problemas em vir aqui pela manhã! - Interrompeu Kuwabara.

- Ah, sabe como é né, eu sou um cara muito ocupado, todos me querem. - Retrucou Yusuke dando de ombros - Às vezes eu marco mais de uma coisa na mesma hora, acontece...

- Calados! - Repreendeu Genkai - O assunto é sério! Vocês não tem nem noção do porquê dessa reunião?

- Pra ser sincero, eu desconfio do porquê. - Disse Kurama com um sorriso.

- Eu também sei porque! - Fez Botan virando um gatinho.

- Pois eu não faço nem idéia... - Disse Kuwabara entornando a sexta caneca de chá, enquanto Yukina observava com um sorrisinho bobo.

- Nem eu. - Yusuke juntou as mãos sobre as pernas cruzadas - Anda logo, Mestra, explica isso aí.

- Deixem que eu explico. - Koenma ergueu a cabeça com um olhar sombrio, sentado ao lado de Kuwabara com os braços cruzados e em sua forma adulta.

- AH! QUANDO FOI QUE VOCÊ APARECEU?! - Kuwabara deu um pulo, fazendo com que sua caneca voasse longe. Yukina pediu licença, saindo da sala, indo socorrer a caneca de Kuwabara e lavar as dos outros.

- Isso não vem ao caso. - Disse Koenma abanando a mão e virando-se para o pessoal - E aí, galera, como é que vocês estão?!

- Oh Koenma, quer parar de palhaçada? - Disse Yusuke aborrecido - Que é que você tá fazendo aqui afinal?

- Isso é jeito de me tratar, moleque! - Retrucou Koenmsa, ultrajado - Tem um tempão que eu não te vejo e é assim que você me recebe, é?!

- Para de lenga-lenga e desembucha logo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas não me apresse. - Koenma ajeitou o cachecol, tomando fôlego - O motivo dessa reunião é... O novo torneio do Makai.

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que Kuwabara o cortasse.

- Como é que é?! - Perguntou ele levantando-se - Você está falando sério?!

- Senta aí, Kuwabara, vamos ouvir essa história direito. - Disse Yusuke puxando o amigo de volta pro chão.

- É isso mesmo. - Explicou Koenma - O mandato de Enki acabou de terminar, então todo o Mundo das Trevas está sendo mobilizado para o novo torneio que decidirá o sucessor do título de Rei das Trevas.

- Será uma dura disputa... - Comentou Genkai, que estava de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados.

- Meu irmão, mas já se passaram três anos?! - Perguntou Yusuke abismado - Não acredito, passou rápido demais!

- É verdade - Comentou Botan, com um dedo na bochecha - Passou muito rápido...

- Eu não ficaria tão surpreso. - Eles viraram o rosto para a janela, assustados. Uma figura de baixa estatura, com as mãos nos bolsos, estava encostada no parapeito com o rosto sem expressão.

- Hiei! - Exclamou Botan.

- Ih, é mesmo, é o Hiei - Kuwabara também surpreendeu-se - Até você veio pra cá, caramba.

- É uma surpresa te encontrar aqui, Hiei. - Kurama sorriu.

- Não vim porque quero. - Respondeu Hiei - Vim sob ordens do Koenma, mas já percebi que foi uma grande perda de tempo. Eu já sabia sobre o torneio.

- Oh cara, larga de ser chato, tem um tempão que a gente não se vê - Disse Yusuke esticando o pescoço fazendo um sinal de vitória - Tá tudo bem lá nas trevas, Hiei? Como é que anda a patrulha, tem muitos humanos ocupando o seu tempo, tem?

- Não é do seu interesse. - Fez Hiei, impaciente, dando um sorriso sarcástico - Mas já que perguntou, o Mundo das Trevas anda bem agitado com a notícia do novo torneio.

- Ah mas não tem nada do que se reclamar! Essa notícia é muito boa! - Yusuke ergueu-se, com um punho estendido - Eu passei esse tempo todo treinando que nem um desgraçado por esse dia...

- Ei, não se empolga não, Urameshi. - Disse Kuwabara, que parecia um pouco aborrecido - A Keiko não vai deixar você ir de jeito nenhum.

- Eita, é mesmo - Disse Yusuke, ficando sério por um momento - AH, DANE-SE AQUELA MALA, eu sou e não tô nem aí!

Os outros deram de cara no chão.

- Mas, Koenma, me diga uma coisa. - Falou Kurama - Nós temos que participar desse torneio?

- Depois do último torneio, vocês são lutadores muito famosos no Mundo das Trevas. - Respondeu Koenma - Todos acreditam que vocês participarão, Kurama. E eu acredito que se vocês se recusarem, terão problemas...

- Eu já esperava por isso. - Suspirou Kurama.

- M-mas, bem, vai ser um torneio pacífico. - Disse Botan com um sorriso bobo - Nós não temos que nos preocupar não é mesmo?

- Você está errada. - Disse Hiei no seu canto - Se pensa que as coisas são fáceis assim, é realmente muito ingênua.

- O Hiei está certo, Botan. - Disse Koenma, enquanto a guia espiritual tinha tensões na cabeça pela tirada de Hiei. - Não é tão simples assim.

- Mas pelo que eu saiba, Koenma - Interpôs Yusuke, pensativo - O torneio será feito justamente para decidir o novo Rei das Trevas sem que para isso tenha que haver guerra...

- Você está certo, Yusuke, mas a situação é bem diferente agora - Koenma tomoou fôlego - Há três anos atrás, quando você idealizou o torneio pela primeira vez, aquilo era uma novidade. Mas dessa vez os monstros que irão participar são muito mais perigosos, porque a maioria deles esteve treinando arduamente por este dia. Eu tenho o registro de youkais terríveis que se inscreveram dessa vez, e eu não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer se um deles vencer o torneio!

- Ai, caramba - Exclamou Botan - Já pensou se o vencedor for um monstro do mal? Ele pode trazer de volta o caos e a insegurança para o Mundo dos Homens!

- A Botan têm razão. - Concordou Kurama, fazendo com a garota sentisse as bochechas arderem de novo.

- É por isso que vocês têm que participar, Yusuke. - Concluiu Koenma. - Até mesmo o Kuwabara eu quero que vá dessa vez!

- Eu? - Fez Kuwabara, perplexo, apontando para si mesmo - Mas por que eu também tenho que ir?

- Exatamente. Dessa vez precisamos do máximo de aliados o possível.

- Então não entendo porque me chamou até aqui. - Hiei se pronunciou - Eu não estou aliado à ninguém.

- Achei que estivesse aliado a Mukuro. - Surpreendeu-se Botan.

- É apemas uma aliança teórica por eu ser um de seus subordinados. - Disse Hiei, sem emoção - E há muito tempo que Mukuro desistiu de governar o Mundo das Trevas. Portanto não tenho nenhum vínculo quanto à esse torneio.

- Ah é, e o que vai fazer, então? Vai nos deixar na mão, Hiei? - Perguntou Kuwabara irritado - Mas é um desgraçado mesmo!

- Fique na sua, seu idiota. - Hiei virou-se para ele, desgostoso - Eu lutarei por minha conta.

- Ah, seu moleque!...

- Gente, vamos nos concentrar. - Disse Kurama com uma gotinha na nuca.

- De toda forma. - Continuou Koenma, ignorando os olhares crispados de Hiei e Kuwabara - Vocês têm uma semana para resolver suas pendências. Depois desse prazo, nos encontraremos aqui para partirmos para o Mundo das Trevas.

- Nós também, Senhor Koenma? - Fez Botan.

- Claro. Mas não se preocupe, estaremos disfarçados pra ninguém nos linxar. - Respondeu Koenma colocando uns óculos com nariz bigodudo no rosto.

- Covarde. - Fizeram os outros com gotas na cabeça.

- A propósito - Continuou Koenma, virando-se - O que a senhora acha disso, Mestra Genkai?

Genkai, que até ali se manteve em silêncio, deu um longo suspiro.

- Eu estive treinando Urameshi algumas vezes durante esses anos, e até mesmo Kuwabara recebeu alguns dos meus ensinamentos.

- Você também, é, seu safado? - Cochichou Yusuke para Kuwabara, cerrando os dentes.

- Achou que eu iria ficar pra trás, é, seu imbecil? - Cochichou de volta Kuwabara, com estrelas nos olhos.

- Acho que estão muito bem preparados. - Continuou Genkai - Mas eu gostaria de analisar os registros sobre os participantes do novo torneio, Koenma. É importante termos conhecimento sobre as habilidades dos inimigos.

- Ô mas que papinho chato, vô te contar - Yusuke levantou-se, estalando os braços - Quer saber? Já entendi como é que tudo vai ser, então eu tô indo nessa que o bicho vai pegar pro meu lado. Tenho que ir atrás de uma boa desculpa pra permissão da minha mãe e de um milagre pra permissão da Keiko.

- Então eu também tenho que ir! - Disse Kuwabara, levantando-se empolgado - Eu já terminei os meus estudos e agora sou um homem sério e cheio de compromissos, também tenho que resolver as minhas pendências!

- Sei, me engana que eu gosto.

- Urameshi, seu... - Mas Kuwabara interrompeu a própria fala, virando-se para a janela - AH, Hiei! Espere só! Dessa vez nós dois vamos lutar sério, e eu vou acabar com a sua raça!

- Não me faça rir. - Disse Hiei, pulando para o portal da janela.

- Eu estou falando sério! - Kuwabara ergueu os punhos, decidido - Eu vou ganhar esse torneio e mostrar o quanto fiquei forte nesses três anos! Você vai se arrepender de todos os desaforos que já me disse e...

Mas Hiei já tinha sumido de vista, deixando pra trás um Kuwabara-chaminé, espumando pelas ventas.

- Muito obrigado por tudo - Disse Kurama, se levatando junto com os outros - Koenma, Mestra Genkai... Nos vemos todos em uma semana.

Genkai acentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo, enquanto Koenma virava-se para Botan,

- Isso aí, também já deu a nossa hora, Botan, vamo nessa.

- S-Sim, Senhor Koenma! - Botan levantou-se rapidamente, indo pra fora junto com os demais. Kurama passou ao seu lado, roçando o braço de leve no seu, e ela ficou vermelha como um tomate.

- Aí rapaziada, então a gente se vê em uma semana! - Berrou Yusuke, que já estava longe, acenando - E dessa vez vai ser tudo diferente, guarda o que eu tô falando, vocês estão olhando pro futuro vencedor desse torneio!

- Vai falando, Urameshi, vai falando.. - Ia resmungando Kuwabara ao seu lado.

Kurama deu tchau para eles e foi embora também. Genkai saiu de dentro da sala e parou ao lado de Botan, que ainda acenava sorridente.

- Desde quando?

- Ein?! - Botan projetou-se para trás com o susto - De-desde quando o que, Mestra?

- Você sabe. - Genkai olhou para o céu azul, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto de leve - Sou velha, mas ainda sou uma mulher. Não pense que isso passa despercebido por mim.

Botan encarou o chão, sem graça. Depois deu uma gargalhada, coçando a própria nuca.

- Hehehe, sabe o que é, eu não sei desde quando isso vêm acontecendo... - Ela disse, nervosa - Mas por favor, não conte à ninguém... Ele não sabe e...

- Não se dê por satisfeita dessa forma. - Repreendeu Genkai com uma expressão séria.

- E-ein?

- Você deve se esforçar se realmente sente isso. - A mestra voltou à sorrir, entrando no templo novamente.

Botan observou Kurama distanciar-se.

-"Me esforçar?" - Ela pensou consigo mesma, sentindo as maçãs do rosto corando - "Mas eu acho que ele não perceberia nada. Acho que... Ele não se sentiria confortável com isso..."

- OH BOTAN, vai ficar aí parada é? Vambora minha filha, que eu tenho muito trabalho pra fazer ainda. - Ela ouviu a voz de Koenma a chamando impaciente, e despertou de seus pensamentos.

- Ah! C-Claro Senhor, já tô indo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mundo das Trevas**

Uma trilha de fumaça se deslocava velozmente por um campo rochoso e desmatado. O céu era cinzento com nuvens vermelhas. A trilha passou por cima de várias colunas de areia e pedra até alcançar um despenhadeiro alto e inlinado onde, no topo, uma pequena figura estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas.

A trilha de fumaça se dispersou, revelando um rapaz muito alto e de bela aparência, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Era um youkai com pares de asas de demônio nos pés e orelhas pontudas. Suas roupas eram folgadas e seus olhos azuis eram emoldurados por cabelos brancos espetados para todos os lados. Tinha um banjo pendurado nas costas.

- E aí, maninha! Caramba, foi mal a demora, tive uns problemas... É que eu topei com uns monstros bem abusados ali atrás! - O youkai bateu os pés uns nos outros, feliz da vida, abanando a poeira do corpo - Dá pra acreditar? Esses babacas ainda querem participar do torneio, hunf. Desse jeito, tenho certeza que um de nós dois ganhará!

- Você está bem confiante, ein. - Disse a figura com uma voz feminina suave e tranquila - Mas também haverá monstros muito fortes competindo, não fique todo esnobe, seu idiota.

- Bah - O rapaz aproximou-se da figura com as mãos atrás da cabeça, despreocupado - Podem ser quão fortes quiserem, nenhum é tão rápido quanto eu. Nunca vão me pegar.

- Cuidado, desse jeito vão te confundir com um covarde.

- Mas que saco, ein, Yuki! Você está sempre me colocando pra baixo, igualzinho ao papai!

- Isso foi um bom elogio, Hatsu. - A figura virou o rosto para ele, com uma voz alegre.

Em contraste com a altura do rapaz, a pessoa sentada era uma menina bem baixa, de cabelos muito compridos, da mesma cor que os do irmão. Sua pele era anormalmente pálida. Seu nariz e sua boca estavam escondidos sobre uma máscara e suas vestes pareciam as de uma odalisca. Seus olhos estavam vendados.

- De qualquer forma, ainda falta um bom tempo. - Comentou Hatsu, sentando-se ao lado dela - Você acha que o Urameshi vai aparecer?

- Urameshi?

- É - Disse ele impaciente - O idealizador desse torneio! Aquele que lutou contra Yomi no primeiro, que deu o posto ao Enki.

- Ah, sim, me lembro dele - Yuki deu uma risadinha - Filho de Raizen... Era um cara engraçado. Soube que voltou para o Mundo dos Homens, mas que estaria retornaria nesse torneio.

- Tomara que ele volte. Seria interessante lutar com ele.

- Você seria massacrado.

- Ah, fique quieta!

- No último torneio ele mostrou uma força bem poderosa, apesar de ter lutado contra Yomi. - Yuki pareceu pensativa - Ele deve estar muito mais forte agora.

- Ainda não te perdoei por não termos participado daquele! - Resmungou Hatsu.

- Tenha dó, maninho. Éramos jovens e inconseqüentes.

- Ainda somos jovens e inconseqüentes.

- Mas dessa vez temos algumas vantagens, já que a nossa raça foi instinta.

- Vantagens? - Bufou o outro, deitando-se sobre o terreno arenoso - Antigamente, se tivéssemos lutado contra Yomi, poderíamos ter ganho. Contra Mukuro acho que perderíamos feio... É, levaríamos uma surra. Mas podíamos ter tentado. Agora vai ser moleza, porque nenhum dos dois vai participar.

- Mesmo que eles não participem, não pense que não encontraremos oponentes à nossa altura.

- Bom, vai ser divertido. - Hatsu voltou à se sentar, puxando para frente o banjo que carregava nas costas - Acho que toda essa expectativa merece uma música!

Yuki afastou os cabelos do rosto vendado com uma mão.

- Ótima idéia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de YYH, espero que vocês acompanhem e que gostem, claro! :D

YOSH YOSH YOSH!

reviewwwwwssss.


	2. Preparativos

- Keiko, espera, Keiko... KEIKO!

Mas estava difícil chamar a atenção da garota, porque ela simplesmente estava fora de controle. Yusuke perdera a conta dos vasos e quadros que voaram contra ele naquele curto intervalo de tempo.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI, YUSUKE!

- DEIXA EU EXPLICAR, MULHER!

Mas ele ainda tinha que zelar pela própria pele, e soltou um urro de impaciência quando desviou de um telefone potencialmente programado para atingí-lo no olho esquerdo.

Finalmente, ela se deu por vencida. Caiu de joelhos no chão da sala, com a cabeça baixa e os braços tremendo.

- Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso... Yusuke, seu imbecil...

Yusuke observou a namorada caída no chão e sentiu um aperto no peito.

-"Ah, Keiko..."

Ele suspirou, e ajoelhou-se na frente dela. Ergueu a mão e com o indicador levantou seu rosto.

- Keiko, as coisas parecem estar muito bem agora, mas se eu não for para o Mundo das Trevas participar desse torneio pode acontecer algo horrível, inclusive com você. Por isso eu tenho que ir.

- Eu vou ter que te esperar de novo, Yusuke? Você sabe como isso é doloroso? Eu não posso ficar esperando aqui sem nem saber se você vai voltar vivo! - Keiko segurava as lágrimas, tentando manter a expressão de raiva.

- Escuta - Yusuke sorriu - Eu prometo pra você que não vou te deixar esperando como antes. Eu só vou para participar do torneio, e quando eu ganhar, eu vou indicar alguém confiável para ser Rei. Então voltarei pra você, Keiko.

- Sei. - Ela afastou a mão dele, aborrecida - Até parece que eu vou cair nessa sua conversa, você vai é ficar lá arranjando confusão, que é bem típico de você!

- Ô sua mala, por acaso eu já deixei de cumprir uma promessa pra você?! - Retrucou Yusuke criando um cabeção.

- Isso não importa, idiota, eu te conheço muito bem! - Ela rebateu, também com um cabeção.

Eles ficaram algum tempo alternando cabeças e insultos, até que Yusuke segurou-a pelos ombros impaciente. Ela parou de gritar, olhando para ele surpresa. Seu rosto estava sério.

- Acredite em mim, Keiko. Eu não vou morrer. E vou voltar pra cá assim que o torneio acabar. Nós ainda vamos nos casar um dia.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, depois cedeu. Yusuke sentiu os ombros dela relaxarem. A garota ergueu-se num pulo, dando as costas pra ele.

- Tá bom, Yusuke. Mas se você perder esse torneio, eu mato você, seu idiota! - E saiu correndo para as escadas, subindo para seu quarto, para que ele não visse as lágrimas saltando de seus olhos.

Yusuke ainda ficou algum tempo no chão, perplexo. Mas acabou soltando um sorriso no fim das contas.

- Ah, como eu gosto dessa garota! - Disse ele para si mesmo, coçando a nuca. Depois virou-se para a janela ao lado, encarando o sol do lado de fora, confiante - É isso aí, agora é só falar com a minha mãe... Ah, Yomi, como eu gostaria que você aparecesse para esse torneio! Eu ia acabar com a sua raça dessa vez...

Alguns pássaros cortaram o lado de fora, piando animados, enquanto Yusuke levantava-se para ir pra casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Por favor, Tiyu, eu quero ver o Yusuke!

- Ô moleque, sai de cima da minha cabeça, já falei que a gente só vai encontrar com ele no dia do torneio.

Tiyu ia caminhando pela floresta arejada enquanto Linku, dependurado em sua cabeça, enchia o saco.

- Mas ainda vai demorar! - O garoto finalmente largou Tiyu, aterrissando no chão com agilidade. Colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e se pôs a andar ao lado do amigo - Eu queria muito saber como ele está! Aposto que agora é muito mais forte!

- Eu também acho, Linku, mas dessa vez eu vou lutar com ele e vou ganhar. - Tiyu deu uma risada confiante, e Linku tapou o nariz com uma careta ao sentir o bafo de bebida do companheiro se propagando.

- Tô sabendo, você nem treinou direito esses anos...

- Tá maluco, é? Eu treinei pra caramba, tô muito mais forte! - Tiyu mostrou o muque, indignado - Dessa vez eu vou ganhar esse torneio e... e... e...

- E o que, Tiyu? - Estranhou Linku.

- E...e...

- O que, o que?!

- E...

- Fala logo!

- ... E então a Natsume vai se casar comigo! - Urrou Tiyu, triunfante, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Fala sério! - Linku deu de cara no chão - Você ainda tá com essa idéia na cabeça?! Desiste de uma vez!

- Eu vou casar com aquela mulher e você vai engolir suas palavras. - Tiyu ergueu os punhos, com as bochechas coradas, lembrando-se do rosto de Natsume, uma antiga companheira de batalha de Raizen que conhecera no primeiro torneio pela unificação do Makai - Ah, ela acabou comigo na última vez... Mas agora eu estou à altura dela, vou pedí-la em casamento assim que eu me tornar Rei das Trevas!

- Hunf, duvido é muito. - O garoto deu um sorriso debochado - Ela tem bem mais jeito de rei que você, pra começo de conversa.

- Ah, seu moleque abusado, vem cá, vem, eu vou pegar você!

Tiyu saiu correndo atrás de Linku, que ria à plenos pulmões.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jin vôou o mais rápido que pôde para evitar a próxima rajada de gelo que vinha em sua direção. Sentiu suas forças se esvaírem no meio do vôo e começou a cair velozmente. Touya o segurou antes que atingisse o chão, e apoiou o amigo sobre uma rocha próxima.

- Vamos com calma, eu já disse que temos que parar por hoje. - Repreendeu o youkai do gelo, encarando o rosto fraco do amigo, que ofegava.

- N-Nem pensar! Vamos continuar! Eu tenho que ser capaz de desviar de qualquer coisa no ar se quiser vencer o Yusuke esse ano! - Sorriu Jin, com os olhos entreabertos e uma careta de dor, tentando se levantar.

- Eu me recuso, meu amigo! - Fez Touya, impedindo que ele se erguesse - Eu também quero lutar contra Yusuke, mas se continuarmos com isso você vai morrer antes que o torneio comece!

Jin caiu na risada. Touya riu junto. Os dois tinham o corpo cheio de machucados, mas Jin era o que estava em pior estado. Ao redor deles, vários cantos das montanhas haviam sido congelados e várias crateras foram abertas no chão.

Jin caiu deitado sobre a relva, olhando para o céu com um semblante saudoso.

- Sabe, eu não vejo a hora desse torneio começar! - Exclamou - Dessa vez eu vou ganhar definitivamente! Serei o novo Rei das Trevas e farei do Makai um lugar melhor ainda!

- Não conte com isso, eu tambéme estou entrando pra valer nessa disputa - Touya ergueu o punho, com um sorriso maldoso - E acho que não só eu, mas muitos outros oponentes fortes estão loucos pra vencer.

- Não importa, podem vir duzentos, trezentos, acabarei com todos eles! - Jin sentou-se de novo, animado - Mas o que eu quero mesmo é derrotar o Yusuke!

- E eu gostaria de lutar novamente contra Kurama.

- Então vamos continuar com o treino! - Jin ergueu-se num pulo, mas sentiu a visão turvar e despencou no chão de novo, desmaiado.

- Que idiota... - Riu Touya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Por favor, maninha, quebra esse galho pra mim! - Implorava Kuwabara aflito, segurando as mãos de Shizuka, que o encarava inexpressiva.

- Não.

- Por favoooor!

- Nem pensar.

- Ah, mas o que é que eu tenho que fazer pra você tomar conta da casa enquanto eu estou fora? - Choramingou Kuwabara segurando a cabeça - É só por um tempo, você não entende? O Koenma precisa de mim no torneio das trevas!

- Se você tá afim de ir lá se suicidar, o problema é seu. - Shizuka mordiscou o cigarro, com os olhos apertados - Tá pensando o que, ein, Kazuma?! Eu achei que essa história de luta era tudo coisa do passado...

- Pensou errado! Pro seu governo, eu estive treinando com a Mestra Genkai várias vezes e...

- ENTÃO ERA LÁ QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA SEU SAFADO! - Shizuka aplicou um potente soco na cara do irmão, que chocou-se com estrondo contra a parede - EU PRECISANDO DE VOCÊ PRA AJUDAR A ARRUMAR A CASA E VOCÊ BRINCANDO NO TEMPLO DA GENKAI?!

- Eu não estava brincando! - Kuwabara sentou-se com um roxão no olho, apontando o indicador para a irmã furioso - Eu estava treinando árduamente para esse dia! O mundo corre perigo, eu preciso participar!

Shizuka desarmou o punho, e voltou a sentar-se na cama, pensativa.

- Os outros também vão?

Kuwabara fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom. - Ela deu de ombros, suspirando - Parece que não tem jeito, né? Mas eu já vou avisando que eu não vou cumprir as suas responsabilidades, assim que voltar vai ter que se virar e...

- OOOH obrigada maninha, você é tão boa! - Com lágrimas nos olhos, Kuwabara projetou-se até a irmã, beijando seus pés.

- Sai pra lá, ô maluco! - Disse Shizuka com uma veia dilatada, afundando o pé na cara do irmão, que foi ao chão absolutamente inconsciente, ainda com um sorriso de felicidade na cara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Botan, sentada num galho alto de uma árvore imponente, observava lá embaixo Kurama e seu irmãozinho jogando bola no jardim espaçoso. Kurama visivelmente não era muito bom, e sempre dava uma risada boba quando o garotinho o driblava.

Ela balançou os braços freneticamente, agoniada.

-"AAAAAH mas o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui de novo?!"

- Você é muito bom, Suuichi! - Ela ouviu Kurama dizer lá embaixo, passando a mão na cabeça do irmão mais novo, que ria, feliz da vida.

- Ei, meninos! - A mãe de Kurama apareceu na porta com um sorriso amigável, enxugando as mãos no avental - Entrem pra almoçar, se não a comida vai esfriar.

- Ah, só mais um pouco, mamãe! - Reclamou o pequeno Suuichi.

Botan suspirou, desanimada.

-"Tenho certeza que ele nem desconfia. Será que eu estou sendo muito boba?" - Ela apertou as mãos repousadas no colo tristemente, encarando o rosto sereno de Kurama - "A gente nunca se falou direito, e ele provavelmente pensa que não tem nada a ver e..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma bola de couro acertou sua cabeça em cheio, fazendo com que ela despencasse da árvore.

- Mano, essa não! Acho que eu acertei um bicho! Você ouviu esse barulho?

Estatelada no chão, com os olhos em caracóis, ela ouviu a voz nervosa do irmãozinho de Kurama ao longe.

- Eu ouvi sim, Suuichi, mas pode deixar que eu vou lá ver o que é e buscar a bola! Vá pra dentro almoçar que a mamãe já está chamando novamente.

- Ah, tudo bem então... Mas se for um passarinho, traga de volta pra cuidarmos dele!

- Claro. - A voz de Kurama, sorridente, parecia à poucos metros agora. Sem conseguir mover um dedo, Botan apenas ficou lá, vendo tudo em dobro. Segundos depois, dois Kuramas se debruçaram sobre ela, interrogativos.

- Botan? É você? O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela pareceu despertar do tombo e sentou-se na hora, coçando a cabeça e gaguejando.

- O-Oi Kurama, e aí?! Oh puxa eu estava só de passagem, sabe como é que é, hehehe!

Kurama piscou, ajoelhando-se na frente dela.

- Botan...

- O-O que foi?! - Ela sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho.

- ... Tem uma marca enorme na sua testa.

Ela levou a mão até o local onde fora atingida e sentiu arder na hora.

- Ai!

Kurama deu um sorriso doce.

- Me desculpe por isso, é que o meu irmão às vezes se empolga quando jogamos bola. - Ele levantou-se, pegando a bola que estava caída num canto - Nós estamos indo almoçar, se quise pode vir conosco.

- M-Mesmo? - Atordoada, ainda com a visão meio turva, Botan tentou se levantar.

- Vem, eu te ajudo. - Sentiu Kurama apoiá-la com o braço, e deu um sorriso besta para ele. - Vamos entrar, aproveito e faço um curativo na sua testa.

- Não, que é isso, não precisa não, eu já tô bem! - Ela gesticulou com as mãos imediatamente. Não queria dar problemas para Kurama. - Foi só uma pancadinha de nada...

- Eu insisto. - Kurama puxou-a pelo braço, voltando pra casa.

Sem poder reagir, ela simplesmente se deixou levar. Eles atravessaram uma pequena copa de árvores e chegaram até o jardim. A casa de Kurama era bem bonita, cheia de canteiros de flores ao redor.

Tiraram os sapatos antes de entrar, e Botan viu o rosto curioso da mãe de Kurama aparecendo pela porta da cozinha.

- Filho? Tem alguém aí com você?

- Tem sim, mamãe, essa é a Botan, uma amiga minha.

A mãe de Kurama virou-se para encarar Botan e deu um imenso sorriso.

- Fique à vontade, Botan! Se você precisar de alguma coisa é só pedir e... O que é isso na sua testa?

- N-Não é nada não, hahaha! - Botan riu, sem graça - Só um machucadinho... Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade, a sua casa é linda.

- Obrigada você. - Shiori Minamino deu um último sorriso para Botan antes de sumir de novo para dentro da cozinha - Suuichi, faça um curativo no machucado dela e depois desçam pra almoçar, tudo bem, meu filho?

- Claro, mamãe. - Kurama virou-se para Botan, piscando, e fez sinal com a cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse.

Ele foi até as escadas e começou a subir. Ainda desconfortável com a situação, ela foi atrás, observando os quadros que estavam espalhados pela casa.

-"Como ele era bonitinho!" - Ela fez cara de gatinho quando alcançaram o corredor, passando por uma parede cheia de fotos de Kurama quando criança.

- Ah, não olhe muito pra isso. - Disse Kurama, dando um sorriso bobo, percebendo a cara dela. Botan tratou de desmanchar imediatamente.

- Eu não estava olhando não! - Ela abanou os braços - Na verdade, estava, mas... Mas você era uma criança bem bonitinha, só por isso!

- Obrigado. - Ele sorriu, e colocou a mão na maçaneta de uma porta ao lado, abrindo-a.

Botan parou na porta sentindo que iria desmaiar. Era o quarto dele. Começou a suar loucamente, nervosa.

- Botan, tudo bem com você? - Estranhou Kurama sentando-se à escrivaninha e procurando alguma coisa numa caixinha branca.

- Tudo bem, tá tudo jóia! - Sentindo os olhos girando de novo, ela entrou no quarto sem saber o que fazer.

- Sente-se na cama. - Disse Kurama, afundando a cabeça na caixinha - Eu tinha certeza que havia uma gaze por aqui...

Ela sentou-se na cama dele lentamente, observando o ambiente com cuidado. Kurama era um cara muito organizado, seu quarto tinha um cheiro bom e uma aparência limpa e bem cuidada. Ela sorriu ao ver o porta-retrato em cima da estante com a foto deles e da turma.

- Ah, achei! - Fez Kurama, tirando um lenço, um rolo de gazes, uma fita esparadrapo e um pequeno frasco de dentro da caixa branca.

Ele pegou as coisas e levantou-se, sentando ao lado de Botan em seguida, desenrolando as gazes. Imediatamente ela começou à suar de novo.

-"BOTAN, controle-se!" - Ela ordenou para si mesma, dado soqunhos na própria cabeça.

Kurama dirigiu-lhe um olhar interrogativo e ela tentou disfarçar.

- Ah, é que eu gosto de socar minha cabeça às vezes, sabe, me deixa mais relaxada e tal, hehehe... - Ela começou à socar a cabeça freneticamente, enquanto o ruivo tinha uma gotona na cabeça.

- Tudo bem... Mas vamos cuidar logo disso aqui. - Ele riu, e indicou a testa de Botan.

- Ah... Certo.

Ele terminou de desenrolar a gaze e, com cuidado, cortou-a em dois quadradinhos. Depois pegou o lenço e aproximou-se de Botan.

- Com licença.

Ele limpou o lugar ferido da testa dela e sentiu o cheio dos cabelos da menina invadirem suas narinas na hora. Tinham um cheiro muito bom. Ele piscou, meio atordoado, e continuou a limpar o local.

Botan simplesmente tinha a cabeça baixa, deixando que ele trabalhasse. Não se sentia mais tão nervosa, mas sabia que suas bochechas estava levemente coradas. Decidiu que ficaria calada porque, se abrisse a boca, sentiu que poderia vomitar.

Kurama terminou de limpar e em seguida passou um pouco do líquido do frasco no machucado. Depois, colocou as gazes por cima e prendeu com o esparadrapo.

- Não está muito bom, mas acho que por enquanto vai evitar uma infecção; - Ele afastou-se, coçando a cabeça com um sorriso.

- Não, o que é isso, imagina! - No impulso, Botan segurou as mãos dele entre as suas, gesticulando com a cabeça - Está ótimo,ótimo mesmo, muito, muito obrigada!

Kurama picou várias vezes, confuso. Botan continuou com uma expressão decidida; ele tinha que entender sua gratidão! Então, se mancou que ainda estava segurando as mãos dele.

Eles ficaram com as mãos dadas, estátcos. Seus rostos foram ficando vermelhos, vermelhos, vermelhos...

Soltaram as mãos na mesma hora, virando-se cada um prum lado. Kurama ainda piscava, perplexo, sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, enquanto Botan se desesperava.

-"Aaaaaah o que eu fiiiiiiz, agora ele vai me achar uma doida depravada!" - Ela segurou a própria cabeça, em pânico - "Sua burra, burra, burra e..."

- Suuichi! Está demorando, meu filho, venha logo almoçar com a Botan!

Eles pareceram voltar para a realidade. Kurama virou-se para ela sorrindo, procurando quebrar a tensão.

- Então, vamos?

Botan levantou-se num pulo, correndo até a janela.

- Aaaah Kurama, muito obrigada, mas não vou poder! Acabei de me lembrar de um compromisso urgente! - Ela abriu a janela apressada, e virou-se para ele rindo alto - Sabe como é né, muita gente morrendo por aí e tudo o mais...

- Hn? Você não ia ficar pra almoçar? - Estranhou Kurama, enquanto ela continuava rindo alto, visivelmente constrangida.

- E-É, mas agora lembrei que não vai dar, me desculpe! - Ela ergueu o braço, conjurando seu remo. Vôou para o lado de fora e, antes de ir embora, virou-se para ele novamente - Agradeça a sua mãe por mim, diga que ela é um amor de pessoa, tá? E obrigada pelo curativo novamente!

Ela saiu voando rápido. Kurama levantou-se, indo até a janela bem à tempo de ver a guia espiritual sumir no meio das nuvens.

Ele encarou os céus alguns segundos e depois encarou a própria mão. E sorriu.

Lá em cima, Botan se dava uma sura mental.

- Isso é jeito de conseguir alguma coisa, mulher?! - Com os olhos dilatados, ela balançava os braços furiosa consigo mesma - Fugindo da situação desse jeito?! Ele deve te achar uma bestona agora! Ah você devia leva umas palmadas igual ao Senhor Koenma pra largar de burrice e.. ÔÔÔ!

Ela quase caiu do remo, mas equilibrou-se. Suspirou uma fumacinha, ficando mais calma. Sentiu o vento batendo em seu rosto e virou-se uma última vez para a direção da casa de Kurama.

- O que eu vou fazer?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Você acha que vencerá o torneio, Hiei? - Mukuro, deitada sobre suas almofadas,contemplava o céu do lado de fora, distraída.

Hiei, sentado com as pernas em cima de uma mesinha, tinha os olhos fechados e os braços atrás da cabeça, parecendo entediado.

- Eu não sei. - Ele respondeu, desinteressado.

- Os monstros estiveram treinando duro para esse torneio. - Comentou Mukuro - Mas ainda assim, acredito que a sua força supera em muito a maioria deles.

- A maioria? - Desdenhou Hiei.

- Sim. - Mukuro virou-se para ele, séria - Já que está aqui ao invéz de estar patrulhando o Makai, vou aproveitar pra te contar uma coisa que acho que poderá ser útil.

- Hn.

- Tenha cuidado com os youkais do país de Milos. - Ela disse, cerrando os olhos.

- Isso é uma piada. - Hiei abriu os olhos - Esse território é o mais isolado do Mundo das Trevas, os monstros de lá não participariam do torneio mesmo que soubessem dele.

- Eu estou falando sério, Hiei. - Mukuro ergueu-se um pouco, apoiando os braços sobre as pernas dobradas e virando-se para o discípulo - Provavelmente você não sabe, mas alguns monstros têm se rebelado naquele país.

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Vários clãs foram dizimados lá e muitos youkais fortes fugiram depois que Enki começo a reinar. Esses monstros de alguma forma souberam do torneio, e estão dispostos à competir.

- Isso não me interessa. - Hiei voltou à fechar os olhos, afundando-se mais ainda na cadeira.

- Sabe, tem uma história interessante daquele lugar. - Mukuro encostou-se de volta nas almofadas, divagando - Acho que você já ouviu falar sobre os Dançarinos das Trevas.

- Chama isso de interessante? - Hiei deu um sorriso debochado - Um bando de bardos e mulheres inúteis que sumiram do Mundo das Trevas há quinhentos anos?

- Não devia dar tanta atenção aos rumoes, Hiei. - Mukuro riu, virando-se para o lado e voltando a observar o céu pela janela - Você vai se surpreender.

- Hn.

- Já que não está interessado, não importa. Provavelmente você vai acabar descobrindo. - Mukuro suspirou, sonolenta, enquanto Hiei já não prestava a mínima atenção à suas palavras.


End file.
